<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蝙超/BS】当超人中了同人魔法 by chickenbowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687870">【蝙超/BS】当超人中了同人魔法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl'>chickenbowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蝙超/BS】当超人中了同人魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>超人抗魔低是所有超能力团伙中的公开秘密，而最近流传在哥谭地下的另一个秘密是女反派们沉迷超级英雄的同人文，还是最OOC的那种。某知名不具某双马尾女反派表示，隔壁城市的傻大个打又打不过，那看他被操也是蛮不错的。什么《霸道韦恩的贴心情人》《为你承包红内裤制造厂》《外星娇妻带球跑》《独宠记者旧爱，蝙蝠的秘密情人》都是最近地下流通的精品。</p><p> </p><p>过于沉迷总会导致一些出乎意料的效果，比如沉迷蝙超哈利波特AU的毒藤研制出了粉色迷情粉，而超人再次不幸中招。在通向阿克汉姆的囚车中隐约传来“超人，上吧，你可以的！不要输给同人中的自己！”随风消逝的尾音中包含着某种奇异的期待。</p><p>“超人，我是谁？”回到瞭望塔后，没人先处理一下自己的伤口以及战服，成员们全部聚集在正义联盟的医疗室中，戴安娜有些焦虑的问道。</p><p>“戴安娜，我知道你是神奇女侠，还是个古董商。顺便一提你上周托我带的圣彼得教堂对面那家的冰淇淋我今天早晨帮你放在冰箱里了。”超人一脸莫名其妙，似乎还夹杂着点什么被打扰的恼怒。戴安娜看了看巴里和亚瑟，“这次的魔法应该没什么问题，毕竟毒藤不擅长这个，超人就交给你了蝙蝠侠，我先回去把这次的战斗报告写出来。”戴安娜带着其他人推门而出。</p><p>什么？你们管这叫没问题？布鲁斯一手搂在坐在自己大腿上的超人，一手用力推着氪星人的脸以避免自己被印上第五个湿漉漉的吻。鉴于在这之后经过的一系列测试都显示超人的智力以及超能力都没有什么其他问题，唯一不同寻常的，是对蝙蝠侠过分的亲昵。鉴于自己搭档平常也没少帮自己处理某些麻烦事，因此蝙蝠侠选择带着身上的人肉挂件一起回家。</p><p>如果忽略阿尔弗雷德投来的无法忽视的刺眼的目光，以及身边大型蓝色抱抱熊的狗狗眼，布鲁斯还是十分享受今天的慢炖牛肉以及罗勒黄油煎蘑菇晚餐的。</p><p> </p><p>“不，克拉克。你不能睡在我床上。”当一个深蓝绸睡衣带子没系除此之外身无他物的超人躺在自己床上时，布鲁斯就知道今天毒藤带来的麻烦远远没有结束。</p><p>“布鲁斯，没关系的，我是钢铁之躯，和人类不一样，有了宝宝也是可以和你上床的。”克拉克一脸宽慰，“你不用怕控制不住你自己。”他还从床上爬起来从后面抱住布鲁斯帮他抽掉领带并开始解他衬衫的扣子。</p><p>在这个过程中布鲁斯还被猝不及防的亲了好几下，合着这还变成我的错了？不是，宝宝？我们哪里来的宝宝？氪星人能生？</p><p>“超人，这是因为你中了魔法。”然而没等布鲁斯解释清楚，就被超人打断了。</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯！你是不是不想要我们的宝宝了？你是不是讨厌我了。”克拉克泫然欲泣，言语中带着哭腔，尾音逐渐微因为哽咽逐渐微弱，环在布鲁斯脖子上的手臂也逐渐松了下来。</p><p> </p><p>没有人扛得住撒娇的氪星人，在布鲁斯反应过来之前，他已经伸手把克拉克搂进怀里，“不超人，能有你的孩子是我的荣幸。”蝙蝠侠，你的脑子呢？布鲁斯一边在内心唾弃自己，一边搂着觉得自己怀孕的氪星人烫金温暖的被窝，就今天这一次，布鲁斯暗自想到。</p><p>“不，克拉克，你是一个成熟的超人了，不能因为没有早安吻就装哭。”</p><p>早晨对布鲁斯从来不容易，而今天的这个早晨格外焦头烂额。蝙蝠侠就应该昨晚在庄园地下研究如何解除魔法，而不是抱着一个神智不清的超级外星人探讨如果我们有个女儿你想要她叫什么名字。仅存的那一点点蝙蝠自觉全部华为了祈祷第二天魔法自动消失。</p><p>“那，我不哭了你会奖励我一个亲亲吗？”一头凌乱小卷毛的克拉克抱着他的手臂，眨着眼睛说到。</p><p> </p><p>“啵….嗯…..唔嗯….”</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯….嗯…我硬了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你闭嘴！”</p><p> </p><p>感谢扎塔娜，超人终于在三天之后恢复了正常。</p><p>“蝙蝠侠，这次的魔法有个小后遗症，但其实也没什么。”超人脸色微红羞涩，甚至不敢看会议室中的蝙蝠侠。</p><p>“你觉得我们的小公主叫玛莎怎么样？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>